Nobody wants to be alone
by RoisinChubs
Summary: Anna hates being alone. However, for Kristoff, that isn't always the case and he's struggling to adapt to palace life. Anna plans a surprise to lif his spirits but it all falls apart when his dark mood pushes her away. COMPLETE please r&r.
1. Part 1

**A/N: This will be a two part story. I will upload the other half in a few days! Also I am working on another chapter for The Aftermath, I'm just a bit stuck on how to move it along. But have no fear I haven't forgotten about it. Please let me know what you think about this fic, and any ways you think I could improve. I'm not too sure on my portrayal of Kristoff so yeah, friendly criticism is always welcome! Thanks xx**

Anna hated being alone. After spending so many years locked away with only the pictures in the gallery to keep her company, she couldn't spend more that five conscious minutes without another soul to talk to. This proved to be a little draining on Kristoff. Although he adored her company and loved her conversation, he couldn't help but occasionally dream for a few hours of solitude. He had lived his whole life that way, however, unlike Anna, it had been by choice. On an afternoon when the castle seemed particularly stuffy and Anna equally as clingy he couldn't help but lose his temper. She was mid-babble talking at 100 miles per hour about something hilarious that Olaf had done that morning when he lost it.

"Anna, will you please just stop talking." he groused.

Shocked, she had teased him about waking up on the wrong side of the bed before faltering into an uneasy silence. They were sitting in the large dining room eating dinner at the time, and had Elsa been present, Kristoff was sure he would have been in trouble for causing her little sister to fight back tears. However as luck would have it, she was far too swamped with her 'Queenly' duties to join them. Despite his black mood, he felt awful for being the one to put such a forlorn look on her face. He tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear that had come lose from her braids and whispered, "Hey, sorry I'm so grumpy today, okay? Just tired I guess."

"That's okay." She gave him a watery smile and he leaned down to brush a kiss on her lips. Shortly after this exchange, both parted ways to their separate beds.

Kristoff's mood only darkened as he lay down on his too soft mattress and too silky bed sheets. Due to a decline in demand for ice in the cooler autumn months, he hadn't been on a trek to the North Mountain for a few weeks and missed the cold hard ground beneath him. Getting up to lock the door, he grabbed the scratchiest blanket from the wardrobe and curled up on the flagstone floor.

In the morning, Anna sprinted through the halls towards Kristoff's room. She had noticed how obviously uncomfortable he was in the castle and had spend all night coming up with a solution After a little help from Elsa and Sven, she had finally created something she knew Kristoff would really appreciate. _Having a magic sister is quite convenient at times. _she thought to herself as she crashed into a suit of armor. Picking herself up and dusting off her dress she continued, ever so slightly more cautiously to the wing in which his room was situated, her thoughts on the totally brilliant surprise. She chuckled, picturing the look on his face when she revealed it, and sliding to a halt at his door, made to open it.

It was locked.

That was strange. Kristoff never locked his door. It had become routine for her to burst in and announce the day's plans. Worried slightly, she knocked softly and called, "Kristoff! Are you awake? I have something to-"

"Not now, Anna. Is it too much to ask for some time to myself every once in a while!? Go and ask Elsa to make a leaf pile with you."

Kristoff was still sprawled on the cold floor, enjoying this rare moment of solitude to wallow in his own thoughts as he so often did beneath the stars while camping in the forest with Sven and was angered by the interruption. After a moments silence, just as Kristoff began to think she had indeed done as he had asked, she piped up again.

"That wasn't what I was going to say. Kristoff I have a surprise for you!"

Kristoff sighed. All he wanted was a day to himself.

"Go away, Anna!"

He heard her gasp and choke on a sob before the sound of footsteps retreated down the corridor.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Second half is here guys! And within two days. The conversation went on between Kristoff and Elsa a lot longer than i had originally intended, but what can I say? I like Elsa as the voice of reason. And I can't help but the the BROmance between her and Kristoff would be epic. So I'm changing this two-parter into a three-parter. Hope y'all don't mind! The next and final part will be up in the next few days! Thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews keep 'em coming. **

**xoxo**

Kristoff couldn't believe what he had just done. Jumping to his feet he wrenched open the door and made to pursue Anna down the corridor.

After searching in all her usual sulking spots, including the cupboard in the kitchen where the chocolate was kept, Kristoff finally made is way to her room. Knocking loudly, he asked her to let him in.

Silence

"Anna, please. Let me in."

More silence.

He tried the handle. Locked.

"Anna, so help me. I will break down this door."

"I'd really rather you didn't." Came a quiet voice from behind him. Elsa had been leaning on the far wall, so still that he hadn't noticed her.

"She won't let me in either."

They sighed simultaneously and slid down the wall on either side of Anna's door.

"What happened?" Elsa asked softly.

"I guess I just needed sometime alone. Anna can be so ... full on sometimes. She's like a whirlwind and I'm not used to living in a house let alone a palace and I guess it is just a bit overwhelming." He stopped and looked at Elsa raised eyebrow and felt the need to clarify something. "It's not that I don't love Anna's company, I mean she's Anna and she's wonderful. It's just ..." He trailed off. "I told her to go away, that was when she lost it."

Elsa sighed.

"I used to tell her to go away at least once a day for thirteen years... You and I are similar, Kristoff."

"We are?" He asked, eyebrows shooting up.

She chuckled. "Yes. we both choose to be solitary, we can cope with it, even enjoy it. But Anna? She has been lonely her whole life. You know, I was so frightened of my power that I didn't even attend my own parents funeral. Can you imagine that? Anna, standing alone between the memorial stones, putting on a brave face for the kingdom, bidding farewell to the only two people in the world who, in her mind, loved her, without even bodies to bury for closure? That thought will haunt me forever. It kills me to know that if I had just figured out how to control my power sooner, then I wouldn't have hurt her, wouldn't have made her feel so ... inadequate."

"Huh?"

"Kristoff, haven't you ever noticed how little regard she has for herself?"

Thinking about it, he had. A whirlwind of memories flew through his mind. When she had come into the barn to petition him to take her up the North Mountain and the way her face fell slightly when he had said "It's just you."

When she had_ tried_ to climb the cliff face and announced that nobody wanted to be alone.

And, perhaps most telling, agreeing to marry a stranger, simply because he had said that he loved her. That particular action showed _her_ hatred of loneliness, and flared _his_ hatred for Hans.

Everything Elsa had said, and his own inner thoughts made him desperate to feel her safe in his harms, to reassure her that she would never truly be alone again. Jumping to his feet he knocked on her door again.

"Anna? Please, please let me in. Anna, I'm so sorry."

The door opened suddenly, and taking in her red eyes and tear streaked face he gathered her into his arms before she had the chance to say anything. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Elsa, with a smile on her face, retreat down the corridor.


	3. Part 3

"Kristoff.." Came her muffled voice. She sounded broken-hearted. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Anna, It's not your fault I'm such an introverted loner. I'm the one who should be sorry. I know how much you hate to be alone, I really do. And it's completely understandable after being cooped up in this place with no one to talk to! You are the most important thing in my life and I don't ever want to make you hurt. I won't ever lock you out, or turn you away forever. Please understand that you will never be truly lone again, neither Elsa nor I will allow it. I can't promise that I won't need my space sometimes, but I will always, always, come back for you.

"I know Kristoff -"

"and I'm so sorry that I lost my temper with you. It's just this place drives me insane sometimes, all marble walls and fancy furnishings and five course meals."

"Kristoff..."

"I know I should have just told you but I didn't want you to think it was you that I was uncomfortable with, this is your world and I'm trying so hard to embrace it-"

"KRISTOFF WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

Her outburst pulled him out of his fretful monologue and he looked down at her face. Was she ... smiling?

"Kristoff, if you had just given me a chance to speak to you this morning, you would have known that I am totally aware that you are struggling here. I'm not completely oblivious, you know. I know I can be full on and that I'm a whirlwind or whatever, and I understand that we differ in lots of different aspects. I got upset because ... well because you are supposed to talk to me about the things that bother you, that's what love is. Keeping things hidden from the people you love is just a recipe for disaster. And I'm quite sure I have amazing first hand experience in that field, don't you agree? Both you and Elsa need to understand that I don't always need to be protected. Just be frank with me."

he was sure his face was an absolute mask of awe at the words that had just come out of her mouth, who knew she could be so ... wise? He had always pegged that as a trait of Elsa's.

"And as for trying to embrace my life. Don't. I love you, sami, mountain man, ice harvester raised by trolls, not grumpy, claustrophobic, wannabe prince."

_Wannabe Prince. Huh, guess I deserved that._ Even so, he couldn't help but try to justify himself. "I thought it was what you wanted..."

"Oh Kristoff, why on earth would I want something that makes you so unhappy?" she replied simply. Then she took his hand and started to pull him towards the door.

Panic gripped him for a moment, was she kicking him out? No. Apparently not as she was now leading him out of her room and down the hallway toward a staircase that seemed to lead outside, but he was unsure. He had never been much further down this wing than Anna's room. Watching her, he tried to gauge her mood. If he didn't know better, he would say she seemed excited, an echo of her mood the day she had led him to his replacement sled.

His assumptions about their destination was correct, soon enough, she led him outside to a wild garden at the back of the castle.

"Close your eyes!" she commanded in her most Princess-like voice.

Without question or hesitation he did as told. He heard her chuckle and then felt her slender fingers entwine with his once more as she pulled him further through the meadow. After a few more minutes, His booted feet began to walk on something infinitely comforting and familiar; snow. In September? He felt a small smile spread across his lips. _Elsa._

Suddenly Anna's grip slipped from his, and reaching out for her, he heard her shout, once again in that commanding tone, to keep his eyes shut. 10 seconds later, something cold and compact smacked right into his face and he fell back in surprise, opening his eyes he saw Anna standing a few meters away another snowball in hand poised to hit him again. Laughing he jumped to his feet and dodged the oncoming attack, as he swiveled to avoid her onslaught, His eye caught an oblong shape sitting humbly just 50 yards away, his jaw dropped as he realised what it was.

Anna, came to stand beside him and took his hand. "It used to be the home of the groundskeeper here, but this part of the gardens were never really used after the gates were closed, and so he was moved into one of the rooms in the servants quarters to tend the walled gardens within the castle."

It was a beautifully simple log cabin, not dissimilar to the one Kristoff rented whilst on long ice hauls in the mountains, he could see smoke rising from the chimney and turned to Anna with an eyebrow raised.

"Elsa had plans to re-open this garden and move the groundskeeper back in, but as it turns out he's much happier where he is so ... I asked her for a favour, and last night Sven helped me move your more 'simple' possessions in. There's a stable out back, so he's already settled in. The place was going to fall into ruin so .. don't think of it as a gift if you don't want to, you could look at it as ... recycling? I just figured you might like something more 'you' than your room inside, and now I guess you have somewhere to go when you want to be alone, and I know that it's still super close to the castle but I remembered you mentioning when you first moved in that you preferred to be close to me, but if you'd rather go further away then that's totally -"

He silenced her rambling with a kiss, swinging her up off the ground much like the last time she had given him a surprise 'gift'

She giggled, "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Anna its perfect."

"And its not too close to the castle?"

"Of course not, I like seeing you everyday, silly."

"Just not, every minute of every day, right?"

"Sometimes, sometimes not. I'll get used to being more social, I promise."

"And I promise to try and be less ... of a whirlwind."

"I like hurricane Anna. She keeps me on my toes. Love isn't easy feisty pants. But we'll get there."

He looked down at his feet and then up to the clouds which were a lot darker over his cabin.

"My own personal flurry?" He chuckled.

"That was actually Elsa's idea. She guessed it would make it feel more like home."

"Anna, you are my home."

And with that, he hurled a large snowball in her face.

_Ah, sweet payback._

**_A/N: What did you guys think? A fitting end or no? I'm sorry I took so long to post this time. Let me know if you want more Frozen Fics. Thanks for all the favs follows and reviews. Love to you all xoxo_**


End file.
